Petits soucis, grands maux
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Quand ça va pas, ça va pas, ça va pas, et puis ça va pas ! ! ! Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Traitons le mal... par le mâle. Pour Lucid Nightmare !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Petits soucis, grands maux  
Genre : ça change pas  
Couple : non plus  
Disclaimer : encore moins  
Note de l'auteur : **J'avais dis que les fics c'était fini, à moins que quelque chose me tombe du ciel. Et ****boum****. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de la faire celle-là en plus ! Et c'est pour Lucid Nightmare qui se bat toujours avec ses reviews. Des fois elle gagne, mais plus souvent, sa review est coupée XD Merci pour ton soutient perpétuel malgré les problèmes informatiques, ptite lulu :-).  
**Note 2 :** sans oublier de remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour Blitz (oui, encore !!) surtout ceux à qui je peux pas répondre…**

* * *

**Petits soucis, grands maux**

Y'a des fois dans la vie, c'est forcément arrivé dans la tienne aussi, tu te sens seul au monde.

Mais _vraiment_ seul.

Pas comme quand on est dans un groupe de personne et qu'on case une blague merdique qui casse tout(croyant que tout le monde allait éclater de rire, attends on fait pas exprès de se foutre la honte) au milieu d'un moment à l'ambiance enjouée.

Parce que là tu te prends un petit moment de solitude tout en sachant que les gens autour de toi ne disent rien mais ils te laminent de leurs critiques dans leur tête.

Non, seul, tout seul, que y'a même personne pour se foutre intérieurement de ta tronche de pauvre paumé de la vie.

Personne pour se dire « Oh putain… celui-là je le connais pas. ».

Ni personne pour se dire « Bon… je me croyais pas très intelligent, mais en fait ça va y'a pire que moi ! ».

Et pas d'épaule pour prendre appui et te consoler.

_Trop_ seul et trop con, un peu comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal (avec un peu plus de mémoire dans la carte mère du cerveau, quand même) qu'on a oublié dans une pièce de la maison parce que les enfants s'en sont lassés et qu'ils sont partis acheter un cochon d'inde avec papa et maman.

Tellement seul que t'as envie de hurler ta haine et ton désespoir autant que ta cage thoracique te le permet (ça dérangerait personne puisque t'es seul !), ou de cogner la première personne que tu vois et qui n'était pas là pour compatir au bon moment, histoire de se défouler un coup.

-

Il arrive des fois, où t'es tellement pitoyable que tu serais près à croire à la petite souris en salopette fuschia à poids verts si on te dit qu'elle s'est vengé de toi parce que morveux tu disais qu'elle existait pas.

Où la seule question existentielle que tu te poses et qui prend vraiment tout son sens, c'est « _POURQUOI_ ?? ».

Par exemple, un exemple au pif qu'on va étudier du début, t'es étudiant et ton école est à un peu plus de 500 bornes de la maison familiale. La raison pour laquelle tu as choisis une école si loin de tes parents c'est justement parce qu'elle est loin de tes parents. Ca veut dire que tu peux pas revenir les voir souvent. Quelle coïncidence.

Non pas que ton père qui a décidé de contredire tout ce que tu dis et tout ce que tu fais (ça encore c'est pas grave, surtout si tu es gay et lui homophobe) soit gênant, et encore moins parce que ta mère n'a pas encore comprit qu'on avait coupé le cordon ombilical y'a un bout de temps (ça aussi c'est un détail !).

Heureusement que y'a la petite sœur et le petit frère qui sont là pour rehausser le tout. Le fait qu'ils te cherchent les puces jusqu'à avoir envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre au bout d'une heure ne compte (presque) pas.

Le truc qui est légèrement, mais très légèrement corrosif pour ta santé nerveuse, c'est… de les supporter tous en même temps. Pendant plus de 24 heures. Dans un espace réduit (qui s'appelle cag… maison).

Et en restant civilisé, surtout.

Maître de soi.

Sans penser à sauter par une fenêtre dés que t'en vois une. Elle n'est pas la porte de la liberté.

Ou sans penser à balancer une de ces personnes par cette fenêtre si elle est tout près. Ce n'est pas une solution (et puis c'est interdit).

Du coup, le jour des vacances, tu te retrouves à faire 500 bornes et des brouettes dans ta belle voiture après les cours de l'après-midi. Ce qui veut dire que tu restes un peu six heures dedans, en tant qu'Apprenti de la route donc limité à une certaine vitesse.

Sept avec les bouchons de l'Île de France.

Huit parce que tu t'es paumé dans ton parcourt (tu le fais 4 fois par an, t'es pas obligé de connaître le chemin par cœur !).

Et sans pause, parce que les pauses ça te gave plus qu'autre chose. Ca te réveille pas et même si c'est pas l'extase de revoir la super famille, t'as pas envie de passer ta vie ni ta nuit sur la route non plus.

Et déjà rien que d'y penser, à 10 minutes de la fin des cours, tu te sens sujet d'une soudaine et intense poussée de solidarité et tu proposerais presque aux techniciennes de surface de les aider un peu. Histoire de retarder l'échéance d'une ou deux heures.

Ok, voyager c'est bien. Rouler en voiture c'est sympa (avec l'autoradio bien sûr sinon tu te flingues). Mais pendant près de huit heures…

Même devenir ami avec Hannibal Lecter serait plus amusant.

-

Et il reste cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles tu comptes les secondes… en arrière. Celles qui te font revenir le jour précédent, et puis le jour avant le jour précédent, et puis la semaine précédente…

Celles qui te font revenir avant, quand tu te disais « ah… tranquille pour quelques mois ! ».

Finalement, bosser comme un dingue sous la pression des profs de ta prépa, dormir cinq heures par nuit, manger des lentilles en boîtes deux fois par jour et vivre dans un 9 mètres carrés tout miteux avec les douches et les toilettes communs, c'est pas si mal comparé aux vacances au sein du nid familial.

Et puis tous ensemble avec les gens de ta promo endormis sur leur table, à écouter un prof à la douce voix narcotique, à faire de la thermodynamique, c'est pas convivial ??

Attends… c'est le pied !

Pourquoi les autres se plaignent que le temps passe trop lentement ? On est pas bien tous les 123 ? Lui, lui, lui elle, elle, lui, elle, lui, lui, elle, elle, elle, lui, (…) le prof, toi, moi et nos beaux cours ?

Y'en a un qui te dis « fais chier… j'ai envie que ça soit l'heure ! » et toi, tu réponds outré « arrête… me fais pas vomir… », une petite larme à l'œil sous l'émotion.

-

Et il reste une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle tu as posé tes coudes sur la table, tu a joins tes mains devant toi, entrecroisés tes doigts et tu as fermé les yeux très fort…

Une minute pendant laquelle tu pries.

Avec ferveur, tu demandes à ta grand-mère qui est au ciel mais qui te donnait des bonbons quand ton père commençait déjà à t'engueuler pour un rien, d'arrêter le temps.

Tu t'excuses mentalement auprès de toutes les personnes que tu as envoyé chier ces derniers mois.

Tu promets que tu aideras les petits vieux à traverser la route.

Tu jures que tu ne feras plus de doigts d'honneur à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de savoir conduire bien.

Tu te fais le serment solennel d'arriver à l'heure en cours tous les matins à 7h55, et de ne plus jamais flemmarder trente minutes au lit.

Tu…

-

« -Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances… »

-

… veux pas mourir…

-

-Bah Duo, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as une tête de condamné. On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir.

-

Tu es rentré dans ta chambre, tes cours serrés contre toi comme si c'était ta peluche étant môme et que t'allais chez le médecin en étant au courant qu'on allait te faire une piqure.

Tu ouvres ta porte et tu pénètres sur le champ de bataille mettant en scène les classeurs contre les chemises qui ont une alliance avec les feuilles volantes, comme quand tu vas dans un salon de coiffure et que tu crains pour ta natte parce que les coiffeurs ils adooorent couper les cheveux plus qu'il n'en faut.

Tu te jettes sur ton lit (et tu te cogne le front contre le coin d'un livre d'exercices de math mais tu t'en fous. Ca sera ta bosse des maths) face contre couette pas aérée depuis des lustres, et tu te fais une raison.

Plus tu partiras tard, plus la route sera longue parce qu'à cette heure ci, les gens commencent à partir eux aussi et les bouchons se font de plus en plus denses.

Le dilemme : tu veux pas partir et retrouver le climat si chaleureux de ta famille mais en même temps tu veux arriver le plus tôt possible pour dormir et pas trop te prendre la tête au volant.

Dans un court instant de courage et de ténacité, tu fais mentalement la liste des points positifs qu'il y a dans ce retour aux racines :

-les potes  
-le chien  
-les vieux posters d'Orlando Bloom sur tes murs (ton premier amour) (même que tu as eu le cœur déchiré quand tu as su que ses cheveux de Legolas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux… étaient en réalité une perruque)  
-ton lit  
-le placard à gâteaux dans la cuisine

Mais… au grand galop, la liste des points négatifs jarte à coup de pied les points positifs :

-papa  
-maman  
-la chieuse  
-le nain  
-papa  
-maman  
-la chieuse  
-le nain  
-papa  
-maman  
-la chieuse  
-le nain  
-papa  
-maman  
-la chieuse  
-le nain  
-papa  
-maman

-…  
-…

Enfin pour résumer dans ce cas là, mieux vaut jamais que tard.

-

Tu fais tes bagages. Enfin, tu mets quatre t-shirts, deux pulls, trois pantalons, des calbut' et des paires de chaussettes en vrac et en boules dans ta valise. Tu tasses, tu n'oublies pas ta trousse de toilette et tu rajoutes quelques cours à réviser sur le tout, pour te donner bonne conscience.

Et puis ta boule antistress.

Et la photo d'un gars de ta promo que tu kiffes sans le connaître. Ca sera pour tes soirées tristes et solitaires.

Avec toutes ces armes, tu es fin près à affronter ta destinée.

Tu charges ta voiture. Tu dis au revoir à tes potes qui eux, sont super contents et tu les envies. Tu t'engouffres dans ta petite voiture. Tu mets une musique hard à fond, pour te donner de l'énergie, et tu démarres.

On sent la joie et la motivation qui se lisent dans tes yeux de chien battu.

-

Mais t'as pas vu le pire.

Le pire, c'est pas les quelques heures avant le départ où tu te morfonds sur toi-même. C'est pas de se dire qu'on va devoir subir une semaine de merde avec des gens avec lesquels on s'entend pas des masses même si on a le même sang. C'est pas de rouler des heures, parfois à cinq à l'heure, parfois arrêté, avec des crampes partout qui nous tétanisent le dos, la nuque, les bras et les jambes.

Non. On y est pas encore.

Le pire reste à venir. Sans qu'on le sache.

Une fois que tu as passé l'endroit ROUGE de chez rouge, que tu t'es planté de sortie ou d'embranchement, que tu as pesté parce que tu as demandé ton chemin et que tu t'es encore trompé, il te reste deux/trois petites heures où le trafic est fluide. Normal, personne va là où tu vas, et il est déjà tard.

La première heure file et est un véritable délice. Tu te lâches, tu appuis sur le champignon, et tu te calmes quand tu t'es fais flashé par un radar.

La deuxième heure (ça fais environ six heures que tu roules), les bouchons passés, est plus pénible. Déjà tu as écouté tous les cd qu'il y a dans ta bagnole, sachant que tu les connais déjà tous par cœur. Mais impossibilité de concevoir conduire sans musique ou sans bruit, sinon tu t'endors. La radio faisant partie des facteurs qui font tes paupières devenir lourdes, tu continues d'écouter les mêmes cd.

Ce qui fait que ça te tape encore plus le système.

Et la dernière heure… est la plus mortelle. Celle où t'es tellement shooté par la fatigue, l'énervement et tout, où dormir devient une obsession sans nom, que ta tenue de route un peu zigzagante est carrément inquiétante.

Où tu as déjà entamé un conflit intérieur qui te fais dire en boucle « tenir… dormir… tenir… dormir… tenir… dormir… ».

Si un flic t'arrêtait, il t'enverrait en prison, rien qu'à voir ta tête et tes yeux cernés, pour t'avoir pris pour un camé en manque.

-

C'est à ce moment que le pire arrive.

Il te reste à peine 30 kilomètres, mais t'en peux plus. T'es claqué, il est plus de minuit, y'a pas un chat sur la route, il fait tout noir et il te faut un café.

Un CAFE.

Alors tu vas prendre ta première et unique pause du voyage, après plus de sept heures assis dans ta voiture. L'aire d'autoroute qui vient d'être rénovée te tente trop et la paix dans l'âme, tu te gares dans le parking vide.

L'aire est ouverte. Elle est toute neuve, immense, moderne. Les portes coulissantes automatiques s'ouvrent comme si tu étais un empereur, c'est marrant d'ailleurs ils ont même mis de la moquette rouge à l'entrée, et ton regard s'arrête sur une zone.

C'est la Terre Promise.

Là, plus rien d'autre sur Terre n'existe plus.

Comme un zombi, tu te diriges vers le grand mur de machines à café de marques.

Tu rêves d'un gobelet brûlant et fumant, d'un liquide délicieux inondant tes sens et renouvelant tes forces.

Un café qui embrasserait tes lèvres, qui chatouillerait tes papilles, qui caresserait ta langue, qui revigorerait ta gorge (parce que t'as chanté à tue-tête pendant tout le trajet pour pas tomber dans la lassitude) et qui te réchaufferait le cœur.

Un café que tu vas prendre entre tes mains comme si tu recueillais un petit animal blessé et que tu allais t'en occuper amoureusement.

Un café qui est, à cet instant, plus précieux qu'un diamant de 46 carats.

Tu te places devant la plus belle machine (elles sont toutes identique, donc tu choisis celle qui te fait le plus l'œil) et tu la contemples tel une peinture importante d'un peintre célèbre, les yeux ébahis, la mâchoire presque par terre, la bave qui coule.

Tu serais presque près à t'agenouiller par terre, une main levée vers la machine, et à lui dire « épousez-moi… ».

Mais tu reprends ton sérieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de fouiller dans ton porte-monnaie et de compter tes pièces sachant qu'il te faut un euro dix pour te payer le café.

50 centimes…

70 centimes…

80 centimes…

90 centimes…

95 centimes…

97 CENTIMES…

98 _CENTIMES_…

Un eur…

Euh…

98 centimes ?

QUATRE-VINGT DIX-HUIT CENTIMES ??

-

-…

-

La vie est moche. Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Il faut que le destin s'acharne sur toi, sinon il n'a pas de raison d'être.

Mais _POURQUOI_ ??

Y'a pas une âme qui vive dans le coin. Tu te retrouves seul avec ta malchance sur le dos.

Seul au monde.

Sur une aire d'autoroute toute belle, grande et propre, éclairée comme si l'économie d'énergie n'a pas encore été inventée.

Tu hésites entre t'évanouir, pousser le hurlement à la mort du loup à la pleine lune ou devenir complètement fou.

Là, tu pleures, parce qu'être en manque de douze centimes dans l'urgence vitale, c'est même plus le destin, c'est la fatalité.

Et tu pleures parce qu'il n'y a même pas un cinquante-deuxième étage pour te jeter dans le vide en étant sûr de pas se rater.

Pire que la misère dans le monde, les guerres, les famines… : la privation de café quand on a fait plus de sept heures de route non-stop, la nuit, après une semaine chargée.

Plus traumatisant que les Dents de la mer : se voir passer sous le nez un café quand on est mort et qu'il nous reste de la route.

Plus démoralisant que la mort du pape, plus choquant que Madame de Fontenay faisant un strip-tease, plus terrifiant que la fin de l'univers…

Et ça t'arrives à toi.

-

Sur le coup, tellement d'émotions défilent en toi et pour éviter que tu t'éclates les phalanges sur la machine en voulant lui foutre un coup de poing (comme si elle y était pour quelque chose… à part le prix élevé pour quelques millilitres de café mais c'est pas elle qui a choisi), pour éviter que tu inondes le bâtiment qui vient juste d'être nettoyé avant que tu n'arrives, tu sors dehors, et tu cours. Dans le froid et l'obscurité de la nuit.

La fraicheur lèche ta peau et te mord de l'intérieur, alors tu cours.

Tu cours pour évacuer ton dégoût, pour exorciser ta malchance. Tu piques un sprint dans le parking. Tu coures comme un demeuré qui s'est échappé de l'asile et qui sait pas pourquoi il cour.

C'est con, mais tu refoules la boule dans ta gorge qui aurait pu te faire pleurer pour de vrai. La fatigue et tout s'accumulant.

Tu te défoules avec rage pour garder un minimum de virilité, même si y'a personne et que tu risques pas de te prendre la honte.

Jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement à plat, que ton souffle devienne court, et que tes jambes ne te portent plus.

Tu t'assoies en plein milieu du parking vide, dans le noir. Ta voiture t'attend pas très loin d'un lampadaire, mais t'as pas envie d'y retourner.

-

Soudain, alors que tout espoir est parti, alors que tu viens de perdre la foi, vient _un signe_.

-

Pas un grand canard blanc sur un lac (1), mais une lumière divine.

C'est un événement providentiel, céleste, forcément. C'est ta grand-mère qui se réveille de sa sieste et qui accoure à ton secours, son dentier à la main.

Le parking se fait partiellement balayé par une lumière vive (divine, quoi).

Qui fait du bruit.

Tu échappes aux phares de la voiture qui se gare dans la rangée d'en face de la tienne. A quelques mètres de là, tu observes la scène sans qu'on puisse te voir puisque toi tu n'es pas dans une zone éclairée du parking.

Tu vois un homme sortir de la voiture.

Et que fais un homme qui sort de sa voiture dans un parking d'une aire d'autoroute à pas d'heure ?

Bingo.

Il entre dans le bâtiment.

Qu'importe s'il prend un café ou s'il va juste au toilettes, tu te lèves en trombe et tu te rues vers lui.

Tu franchis les portes automatique en manquant de t'atomiser dessus parce que tu as faillis pas attendre qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Tu te plantes derrière le parfait inconnu qui sortait son porte-monnaie de sa poche.

L'homme se retourne, étonné de te voir débarquer de nulle part, un peu haletant.

Et puis tu fais tes yeux de chien _ultra_ battu.

-

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez douze centimes ??

-

Ton ton presque larmoyant et ton air désespéré qui ferait pâlir de jalousie le Chat Potté de Shrek finissent de faire fondre l'inconnu sans un mot, qui te regarde avec un air de pitié et de consternation dans les yeux.

Pas besoin de rajouter de détail, il te donne carrément une pièce de deux euros que tu t'empresses d'enfourner dans la machine en sélectionnant ton café.

Et comme seul bruit qui vous enrobe, la préparation du café qui coule dans le gobelet résonne dans le hall vide.

La machine rend la monnaie mais tu n'en a rien à cirer, tu regardes avec angoisse le liquide chaud couler.

Tu n'y crois pas encore, il peut encore t'arriver quelque chose. Genre, je sais pas, une attaque d'aliènes, ou un tsunami…

Mais non. Le bruit cesse, une touillette tombe dans le gobelet et le café est près.

Tu le prends dans tes deux mains avec précipitation mais précaution, tu t'adosses contre la machine et tu te laisses glisser sur le sol. Les yeux fermés. Le gobelet aux lèvres. Le cœur gonflé de quiétude.

La paix enfin retrouvée.

Tu as atteins la satisfaction ultime.

-

Tu savoures presque avec jouissance ce don du ciel, repose les pieds sur Terre que tu avais quitté pour l'Enfer, sans te rendre compte que l'inconnu t'observe maintenant avec curiosité.

C'est peut-être le soupir de bien-être que tu as poussé à la première gorgée qui l'a fait tiquer.

Et le fait que tu bois par terre contre la machine et les yeux fermés comme si tu venais d'avoir un orgasme.

-

Après trois gorgées, tu ouvres petit à petit les yeux et tu te dis que ça pourrait bien être le Paradis sur Terre… si tu devais pas rentrer chez tes parents.

Tes esprits se remettent en ordre doucement, tu te dis « merde… c'est vrai, va falloir que j'y aille en fin de compte » parce que t'avais oublié ton problème majeur, et tu tournes la tête.

Tiens, y'a un gars debout à coté de toi.

Tu remarques enfin sa présence, et autrement que comme les clefs de la rémission.

Toujours le gobelet aux lèvres, tu commences par regarder les pieds, puis les genoux, tu remontes toujours un peu plus…

Et…

Confirmation, c'est bien le Paradis sur Terre.

Même s'il te dévisage bizarrement (quoique ça peut encore aller, on dirait que ça à même l'air de l'amuser), il est vraiment pas mal. Fringué d'un simple pull gris et d'un jean, et de converses qui doivent dater du Paléolithique (remarque, c'est la mode, les converses trouées). Un corps bien foutu. Des cheveux sombres et un peu en bordel style « naturel », des yeux bleus un peu bridés, un nez droit et une bouche appétissante, le tout lui faisant une figure _très_ agréable à regarder.

Tu baisses les yeux. Tu as croisé les siens et tu t'es fais prendre en flagrant matage détaillant.

Remarque, lui se gène pas depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas pareil. Lui, il a le droit. Tu as une dette envers lui.

Alors tu te re-concentres sur ton café.

Enfin tu fais semblant.

Faut dire qu'être à coté du sauveur de l'humanité, qui en plus est vachement séduisant, ça intimide un peu.

Surtout qu'il a pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de te fixer.

Mais sa voix, grave et pénétrante qui t'arrache un petit frisson dans le ventre, se fait entendre dans le silence de l'immense hall.

-

-Ca va mieux ?

-

Tu t'autorises à le regarder franchement, avec un sourire aux lèvres, et remarquant son ton moqueur.

-

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci. Je viens de faire plus de sept heures de route, je me suis pas reposé et j'allais péter un câble. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Tu n'as pas fais de pause ?

-Non. Ca me gonfle un peu. Mais là, il me fallait un café et je crois que si je t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais commis un crime. Ou un suicide. Quoique y'a personne et se suicider avec une machine à café, je sais pas comment on fait.

-

Il émit un petit rire mais ne quitta pas son poste, te regardant de haut alors que tu bus une gorgée de café. Quand tu relèves les yeux vers lui, il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Tu lui adresses un sourire sincère, plein de gratitude et il te le rendit.

C'est bon. Tu sais que les anges existent.

Si c'en n'est pas un, qu'une armée de hamsters carnivores radioactifs te dévorent sur le champ.

-

-Tu prends pas de café ?

-

La question était due à la curiosité, après tout il allait s'en payer un avant que tu déboules dans le bâtiment, et aussi pour entretenir la conversation. Mais elle eu un tout autre effet.

Tu n'eus pas de réponse.

En revanche, sans te quitter des yeux et vice-versa, il s'accroupi près de toi, posa une main par terre pour garder un certain équilibre, te prit gentiment des mains ton gobelet déjà à moitié vide pour le poser par terre, et sa tête s'approcha de la tienne pour t'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Comme ça. Sans plus d'explication.

Tu me diras, est-ce que Chuck Norris a une explication à donner à quelqu'un ?

-

Non.

Vaut mieux rien lui demander.

-

Sur le coup, trop crevé et dérouté pour comprendre, tu as fermé les yeux aussi, et tu l'as plutôt bien accueillis.

De toute façon, t'as pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir non plus.

Et t'as plutôt bien profité.

Pas seulement parce que ses lèvres étaient fermes et douces.

Pas seulement en jouant tendrement avec sa langue, se délectant des caresses de celle-ci et en y répondant amplement.

Mais aussi en respirant sa peau, à l'odeur de santal, patchouli, légèrement relevée par une touche d'ambre, et sûrement d'autres senteurs composant un parfum spécial qui te donnent envie de la goûter elle aussi.

Immobile, paralysé, tu as savouré, simplement. Les secondes se sont succédé délicieusement sans que l'idée qu'un inconnu n'a pas l'autorisation de te faire ce genre de familiarité ne t'effleure l'esprit.

Par contre, quand il s'est séparé de toi, tu t'es senti… un peu seul !

-

-J'ai trouvé mieux, et ça a le même goût.

-

Heureusement qu'il t'a pas laissé seul.

Un peu plus tard, tu apprends qu'il va dans la même ville que toi. C'est une consolation de luxe. En plus ça tombe bien, tu lui dois un café !

Les vacances ne vont finalement pas être si nulles que ça. Les prochaines vont même être attendues avec impatience. Et dans la future liste des points positifs, tu auras rajouté son prénom. En plusieurs exemplaires, qui battront même les points négatifs.

D'ailleurs, c'est quoi déjà les points négatifs ?

-

Un baiser surprise. Ca aura été la première fois d'une longue liste.

Un baiser gourmant. Psychoactif. Sensuel.

Il a gouté à tes lèvres et à ta langue le café qu'il voulait prendre.

Apparemment ça lui a pas déplu.

Et à toi, encore moins.

-

-Ta voiture ou la mienne ?

-Les deux.

OWARI

* * *

**Il fallait que je fasse partager à tout le monde ma petite expérience sur l'autoroute y'a un an XD (sauf que j'étais… SEULE. Et qu'au final j'ai repris la route sans café T.T Et que j'aime papa, maman, et le nain :D (c'est moi la chieuse XD)).**

**(1) Un grand canard blanc sur un lac : un cygne**

_**Natsu (qui espère que les fics continueront à tomber de temps en temps).**_


End file.
